Ben 10 vs Sailor Moon
' Ben 10 vs Sailor Moon' is a what if Death Battle by Majora Moon. It is the It features Ben 10 from the series of the same name and Sailor Moon from the series of the same names. Description These two teenage heroes have dealt with a number of intergalactic threats, now they face their ultimate foe...each another! Interlude Wiz: The universe is a vast place, full of many interesting planets. Boomstick: But for some reason it's always Earth that is the constant target for many alien attacks. Wiz: Luckily we have many champions to defend our planet. Boomstick: Ben 10, the wielder of the Omnitrix! Wiz: And Sailor Moon, the pretty guardian! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anylize their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win....a DEATH BATTLE!!! 'Ben 10 Goes Hero in Death Battle' Wiz: Ben Tennyson was your average grade-school kid until one summer trip with his grandpa, Max, changed his entire life! Boomstick: That's right! On the first night of their trip, an epic battle was waged above the Earth. The evil Vilgax sought to gain the Omnitrix, a powerful device created by the Galvan named Azmuth, meant to make all life in the universe feel closer to one another. Wiz: However, just before Vilgax could claim his prize a pod was sent out with the Omnitrix, hoping to send it to Earth's greatest hero, Ben....'s Grandpa Max! Boomstick: oh, you think this guy was just a weirdo with a questionable appitite? Well, guess again! Turns out Ben's grandpa was a secret agent, and this alien chick that was transporting it was a signifigant person in his past. Wiz: However, the pod landed near Ben as he took a walk in the woods. When Ben went to check it out, the Omnitrix revealed itself and latched onto his wrist. Boomstick: (singing) And now he's no ordinary kid, he's Ben 10! Wiz: Well....yes. The Omnitrix contrains the DNA of various alien life forms, and allows Ben to transform into these at will. Though he started with a small 10, Ben eventually unlocked over 10,000 aliens to use, though only a chunk of these are known. Boomstick: It was from this point on Ben decided to use his new powers to be what every kid dreams of being on day....a SUPERHERO!!! Wiz: That's right. And with a arsonal of transformations as massive as Ben's there is very few abilities he does not have. Boomstick: now, while there is a reboot, we will not be using it. A, because it is far weaker than classic Ben, and B, it sucks. At least Omniverse got good in season 3! The reboot is STILL as bad as it was when it started. Wiz: Boomstick calm down. Boomstick: This show was my childhood man! I even stuck through Ben's emo phase in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, but THIS!?! NO! Wiz: Boomstick....it's it's alright. It's just a cartoon man. Boomstick: JUST A CARTOON!?!?! Wiz: Let's...let's move on ok... Boomstick: *sniffle* ......ok.... Wiz: Anyway, as we were saying Ben's arsonal of aliens is a grand total of 65, though a good chunk of these are very samey. But where to start is a question in of itself. how about we start with the very first one he used, Heatbla..... Boomstick: Oh, my favorite has to be Cannonbolt! This guy may seem useless at first, but he has a serious badass power. He can roll into a ball, and, what you think it's dumb? Well while these guys normally use this ball form to roll around, Ben figured out how to weaponize this. With his shell, Canonbolt can survive atmospheric rentry and roll around at hig speeds, allowing for some serious striking power. Wiz: Well, I guess that is a good and trusty form to start with. My favorite would have the be Big Chill, this ghost-like moth is capable of intangability and breathing freezing stream of air. Swampfire can control both plants and fire....kind of making Wildvine and Heatblast irrelivent. Boomstick: He has incredible strength with Humungosaur, Four Arms, and Rath. He can fly and shoot sticky goop as Stinkfly, and melt objects with Goop's acidic body. Wiz: Way Big is a massive giant the size of a skyscraper, who can fire energy blasts, and is capable of destorying planets if scaled to similar members of the To'kustar race. Boomstick: It makes sense Ben can do all this too. Azmuth created the Omnitrix to let the aliens forms be in the prime of their ability, though that does contradict that fountain of youth episode...... Wiz: True. Other notible aliens in Ben's arsonal include the gravity controling Gravattack, the indestructible Diamondhead, the atomic wonder Atomix, and many forms that can control the elements such as Shocksquach and Ampfibian. Boomstick: But Ben's best forms are Feedback and Alien X. ''' Wiz: That's right. Feedback is capable of absorbing the energy output of the Aanialarrg. This is the very same device that is responsable for the Big Bang, which created all existance. In truth, this was clearly the limit of Feedback's ability. '''Boomstick: But who cares about that! Let's get to the man of the hour, Ben's strongest form Alien X! Wiz: Ah, yes. The Celestialsapian known as Alien X. This form is by far Ben's most powerful transformation, and for good reason. Ben can fly, destroy planets, and even survive the end of the universe. That is over 4 (whatever number is sixtynine zeroes) joules of power to acomplish, and he didn't even feel a thing. Boomstick: Ben's speed is also at least 7,000,000,000,000,000 times that of light as Alien X! Plus if he really wanted he could banish people from existance! Seriously this thing is soooo overpowered! Wiz: But Ben must make the consious effort to switch aliens, and while Alien X is certainly powerful, it's not omnipotent. Boomstick: They can have their energy drained for christ's sake! Wiz: But at the end of the day Ben is one of the most powerful heroes the Earth has ever seen. (Ben: It's Hero Time!) 'Sailor Moon Punishes in the Name of Death Battle' Wiz: Thousands of years ago, the moon was very differant than it was today. Boomstick: Hell yeah it was! It had beautiful fields of grass and flowers, technology that dwarves anything we have now, and even people living there. Guess the moon is something we can colonize after all. Wiz: And on this beautiful moon was the utopian kingdom, The Silver Millenium. Ruled over by the benevolant Queen Serenity, the moon was in a golden age of peace and prosperity. Boomstick: And apperantly she was knocked up by the baby fairy or something since she seems to have mothered a child on her own. Wiz: This was Princess Serenity, and on the day she was born a vile witch named Queen Nehelenia appeared, and was upset for not being invited to the birthday of the young infant princess. Boomstick: So, much like Maleficent, Nehelenia cursed the baby, and about 14 years later, disaster struck. You see the Earth below had it's own kingdom, and this other evil witch Metallia decided, "Hey, I want to rule the moon! I'll go kill everyone there, and take over!" Wiz: Forming an army of Earthlings, Metallia attacked the Moon Kingdom, and in the fight everyone died. Not just Metallia, but her army, and the princess and queen as well. Boomstick: Luckily, Queen Serenity was a powerful sorceress, and used the last bit of her power to set in motion the fate of the universe, by making sure her daughter would be born again. Wiz: Flash forward to today, where we meet her reincarnation....Usagi Tsukino. Boomstick: Wait a second, Wiz. I thought her name was Serena. Wiz: Only in the dub, which we should not even acklowladge. Besides that dub was replaces by the Viz dub remember? Boomstick: Oh yeah. Good thing too, as DiC's version was so abysmal. Wiz: Anyway, it wasn't until she was fourteen did she discover the truth. You see this talking cat named Luna survived the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and upon finding Usagi awakened her latent powers, allowing her to become the Pretty Guardian......Sailor Moon! Boomstick: Oh, you think she's a crybaby? Well...she started out as one, but Sailor Moon's power is not to be underestimated. She can fly, fire blasts of magical energy, and can more at rediculous speeds. Wiz: For example, the time she flew from Earth to the center of the galaxy in under a second. This puts her at speeds several billion times the speed of light. 800,000,000,000 times even. Boomstick: Geez, and I thought Flash was fast. That's insane! Anyway, Sailor Moon got to work facing off against monsters because surprise Metallia survived! Wiz: And so the race was on to locate the Legendary Silver Crystal, and gain it's limitless power. Boomstick: And with her four closest friends, who were actually the reincarnations of Serenity's retainers, they began fighting the forces of evil. But considering how much of a crybaby she is she often needed rescuing like Princess Peach. However, Usagi soon came to terms with her identity and duty as a hero, and left behind that cowardly attitude. Wiz: Sailor Moon is a master of magic, and is capable of using this to her will to use various powerful spells that allow her to fire intense.... Boomstick: ....magical moon beams? Wiz: Well she does talk to animals. Anyway, with her magical powers Sailor Moon was able to do many impressive feats of power. One of her strongest feats is how she was able to obliterate Planet Nemesis Boomstick: She has planet busted? Well, that's impressive for a girl her age. Anyway, to destroy a planet Sailor Moon needed to be outputting a total of.... Wiz: Well, Boomstick, while I am impressed you managed to know how much force it takes to destroy Earth-sized planets, it is not quite that simple. Boomstick: Ah, but I thought I was really on to something. Wiz: And you were, but this planet is a bit....special. You see, Planet Nemesis is a massive planet much larger than our Earth. Boomstick: So, like Jupiter? Wiz: More like the size of our entire solar system. Boomstick: The hell? How is there a planet that big? Wiz: Well the truth is that Planet Nemesis is a physical manefestation of evil, created by Sailor Moon's ultimate foe, Chaos, and...well...it's complicated really. Boomstick: Well, whatever. *burp*. So how much force is needed to blow up that? Three? Maybe four times that of what is needed to obliterate Earth? Wiz: Try several thousand! To obliterate Planet Nemesis in it's entierty, Usagi must have been issuing a blast of at least 4.6 decillion megatons of TNT. And again, it was said Planet Nemesis could engulph our Solar System, meaning the energy output might be even higher than that! Boomstick: But what about when she dove into the Galaxy Culderon, the source of existance, to save the souls of her friends? She and Chaos were capable of surviving the big bang-level energy! And you know what? She was able to even harm Chaos even when even the source of existance could not! This means Sailor Moon is even stronger than the Big Bang! You know the explosion that created the universe? Wiz: She's just as durable, as she didn't even take a single scratch from the Galaxy Culderon either. Boomstick: But get this. Apperantly this isn't even her final form! In the far off future, as in thousands of years beyond our time, a galactic war is waged between Usagi and Chaos, and in this battle Usagi reached her ultimate form....Sailor Cosmos. Wiz: While there are no specifics on how powerful Cosmos is, she has to be much stronger than Eternal Sailor Moon, who survived the Galaxy Culderon. Boomstick: Not only that, but as Cosmos, she gains the powers of all other Sailors in the universe. Wiz: With Sailor Mercury's powers she gains control over all forms of water and a boost to her intellect. With Mars' powers she gains control over fire, and with Jupiter's she gains control over plants and lightning. Boomstick: With Uranus' powers...he he....she gets power over wind and a further boost to her strength. Wiz: And many more powers are available to her in this form. But her most important power comes from something no enemy would ever expect. Boomstick: Yeah...she's kind of god in human form.....and because of that is pretty much immortal. She can regenerate from her body, mind, and sould being obliterated, so long as the concept of life still exists. Wiz: But Sailor Moon does have her flaws. She is not that bright outside of her Cosmos form, her combat training is lacking, and she's also.... Boomstick: A lazy crybaby. Wiz: Well, yes. But Sailor Moon does have a heart as pure as they come. If you underestimate the pretty guardian, you better watch your back. (Usagi: I am the pretty guardian, who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! Now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!) Fight Mt Fuji is seen in the background, until an explosion is seen near it. We zoom into see Ben, as Humungosaur fighting a Way Bad. Humungosaur takes care of it by picking it up and tossing it across the horizon. Then in a green flash of light he reverted back to Ben. Rook: You know that thing is still on the loose right? Ben: I guess, but I don't think that thing is getting back up for a while. Rook: As Plumbers it's our job to take care of threats like this. It looks like it landed near Tokyo, so at the very least another hero lives there. Ben: What? I'm Earth's greatest hero. Just who is this 'other' hero you'r talking about, Rook? Rook: Apperantly her name is Sailor Moon, and she deals in alien threats too. A hologram of Sailor Moon appeared above Rook's pad. Ben: You sure about this? She does not seem like much if you ask me. Well, I doubt she could take care of that Way Bad. Well, might as well deal with this. Who knows, maybe she'll thank me for clearing up this mess for her. Rook: I doubt it. I don't have much other information on her, but she seems to have some sort of magic based powers. Ben: Psh. Gwen's capable of magic too. No big deal. Still, I guess we better track down that Way Bad. Alright Rook let's go. Ben and Rook get into their ship and take off. In a few second they reach Tokyo, were they see the Way Bad getting blasted with a pink blast, annihalating it on the spot. Ben: What was that. Rook: I believe that was Sailor Moon. Ben: So she took care of a single Way Bad. Impressive, but I've done better. There. We can land next to that shrine. I think I saw the blast come from there anyway. Ben and Rook land and get out, to see Sailor Moon, let out a sigh of relief. Ben: Hey, you must be Sailor Moon. Good job with that Way Bad, but I could have taken care of things without obliterating it. Sailor Moon: So that's what that thing was? Huh. You two better get out of here. Ben: Don't worry. If any threat comes to Earth, I'll deal with it. After all I'm Ben 10, Earth's greatest champion. Sailor Moon: '''Grrr. I'll have you know I'm every bit the hero you are! '''Ben: Oh please. I have dealt with Dagon the Destroyer. I have even fought fought a wizard or two in my day. So your magic tricks don't really stack up to my aliens. Why don't you leave the alien threats to the pros from now on. Sailor Moon: What!? Hey pal. I may not seem like much but I have taken on Chaos himself, and numerous aliens before! I doubt your nothing I can't handle. Ben: Is that a challenge? Ben redied the Omnitrix. Sailor Moon: I guess so! Come on, Ben 10. Let's go! Ben grinned. Ben: Fine, but don't say I didn't warn ya. ''FIGHT!!! Ben quickly slammed down the watch and transformed into Rath. '''Rath:' Now, let me tell you something Bun Head, Rath is the greatest in the universe. Now let's go! Rath charged in as Sailor Moon stepped to the side causing Rath to tumble and fall as he miss. Rath: '''Alright. Your faster than Rath! Rath will give you that. But there is no way your stronger. Rath punched the ground setting off a small earthquake stunning Sailor Moon. Rath then charged in the punched her in the face. '''Sailor Moon: '''That....hurt...w....w..whaaaaaaaaaa! WHAAAAAAAA!!!! Usagi began to cry as a series of soundwaves let out of her headpieces. Rath tried to run at her, but found himself parylized by the soundwaves. '''Rath: GAHHHHH! Rath hates sound. But Rath knows who is perfect for this. Rath struggled, but managed to slap the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, before changing to Echo Echo. In an instant a group of Echo Echos appeared and let out a sonic scream. The sound waves from the two sides struggled, before Ben managed to jump out of the way of Usagi's bombardment, and change to Big Chill. Flying above Usagi he let out a freezing breat that trapped Usagi in place, as she was encased in a block of ice. Big Chill: What kind of hero starts crying after a single punch. Seriously. Well, see ya later. Big Chill began to fly off as the block of ice began to shake. He turned around to see Usagi breat free from the ice. She took of her tiara and spun around in a dramatic fashion. Sailor Moon: Moon Tiara......Action. She threw the tiara, having become a dangerous buzzsaw of magical energy. Big Chill was hit by it, and knocked out of the air. Just before he hit the ground, he swooped back up and managed to recover. Big Chill: Impressive. I didn't expect you to break out so quickly. But if you think your tougher, think again. Big Chill then slammed the Omnitrix symbol and switched to Gravattack. He let out a single arm and suddenly Usagi began to float helplessly in the air. With a flick of his finger, he caused her to start spinning in the air around and arround. Sailor Moon: '''Please stop. I think i'm going to be sick. '''Gravattack: Sure. Just admit, I'm the better her and i'll let you down. Sailor Moon: Never! Gravattack caused her to float highter into the air, before floating up after her. Just then he slammed her with his fists and increased her personal gravity, causing her to slam to the ground in mere nanoseconds. Sailor Moon managed to get back up, holding her head, still dizzy. She looked around, and could not find Ben, until a slam antop of her caused her to fall to the ground. As she looked up, she saw a different form crushing her. Ben had changed to Humungosaur, to try and overpower her. Humungosaur: See? I can do this all day. Usagi: Moon Eternal Power.....Make......Up! Suddenly in a burst of light Usagi's fuku changed to a new one, as feathery wings adorned her back, she had transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. Humungosaur: So you have some kind of transformation too huh? Well, I don't think it's going to help all that mu-whooooah! Just then Humungosaur found himself being lifted into the air, as Usagi used her strength to lift the alien dinosaur. She tossed him to the side, and got up out of the crater, and looked at him. She flew to him at blinding speeds, and kicked him in the face, causing Humungosaur to fall down. Humungosaur: Just what are you?! Sailor Moon: I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon! Now in the name of the moon, I'll punish you. Humungosaur: '''Oh I'm so scared. Decent battle cry though. But I have a retort. Ben slammed the Omnitrix again and turned into Swampfire. He slammed the ground and caused an array of vines to emerge from the ground. In seconds Sailor Moon was surrounded, and her arms and legs grabbed by Swampfire's attack. He launched a toxic gas at Usagi, and then breathed fire on it causing an explosion, the wrecked the nearby Shine. Ben then slammed the Omnitrix again and switched over to Shocksquach, who fired a massive bolt of lightning at Usagi's restrained body in the smoke. '''Shocksquach: '''There we go 'eh. That should have finnished ya off. Just then the smoke cleared to reveal Sailor Moon was no gone. Shocksquach looked a round, before recieving a swift kick to the back of the head causing him to be sent into the burning building. Eternal Sailor Moon flew after him, and fired a small bolt of magical energy, which caused a massive eruption of energy decimating the spot. '''Sailor Moon: Phew. Glad that's over. But Rei's going to kill me for wrecking her shrine. Just as Sailor Moon began to land she heard a sound. Just then a quick yellow sphere came rolling out of the pillar of energy, and rammed into Sailor Moon, slamming her through multiple buildings. In a flash of green, the sphere was replaced with a blue monkey. Quickly web swinging after her, it was not long before he caught up and found her. As she got up, Ben slapped the Omnitrix again and became Way Big. Crossing his arms, he fired a blast at her, and Usagi fired one of her own. The blue and pink blasts collided in an explosion leveling most of the city, as the two of them struggled for control of the blasts. However, soon Usagi's began to overtake the blast, much to Ben's shock. Ben switched to Atomix, and fired a stronger blast, pushing Usagi's back a bit. Usagi poured more magic into the attack, and was quick to regain control, much to Ben's shock. Ben recended his attack and just before the attack hit, turned into Feedback. Quickly he began to try and absorb the blast. Feedback: '''What the heck?! This...this is just like the Anihilaarg! How...how can she be this strong. Not......sure...if I.....can....hold this.... Ben's body began to shake and quake at the immense power he was absorbing. He could barely contain the power of Sailor Moon's attack, but after a few seconds regained his composure, and finished absorbing the blast. Firing back the attack, he let out a painful shriek, as he unleashed the blast. '''Sailor Moon: How!?! Well, I have no choice! The attack enguphed Sailor Moon, as Feedback unleashed the energy she fired at him. Sailor Moon sighed as she began to glow, just before the attack hit her. When the atack ended, Sailor Moon's fuku had been replaced with a vibrant white dress, and as she extended her hand, a long silver staff appeared. Feedback: H-how....how did your survive THAT!? Sailor Moon: Because that is nothing compared to what I am now. I never wished to take this form before the time had come to face Chaos once again, but you have left me no choice. This is my ultimate state of being. Sailor Cosmos! Feedback: '''Ultimate state of being, huh? Well, I guess I have to whip out my ultimate weapon too. Your lucky, I don't get to bust this guy out very often. Just then Feedback slammed the Omnitrix and instantly transformed into a stary-sky patterned alien. '''Alien X: '''Defeat Sailor Moon motion carried! Alien X flew at Sailor Moon, and with a single punch sent her flying into space. Usagi recovered, and fired a bolt of lightning, which Alien X deflected. Alien X again flew at Sailor Cosmos, birageing her with punches. He created clones of himself, and they all attacked at once, brusing and making Usagi's body bleed more and more with each successive hit. Usagi let out a burst of energy and pushed back the clones. Suddenly Alien X's clones vanished, and Alien X grabbed a nearby planet and smacked Usagi over the head with it. Usagi recovered and fired a blast of magic at Alien X, who was quick to dodge it. '''Alien X: See how outclassed you are? Alien X is the ultimate hero! Usagi: Not....giving....up! Alien X: Sorry to have to do this then. But if you won't give up, We'll just erase you. Suddenly Usagi's body vanished into nothingness, and Alien X started to fly away, when Usagi reappeared in front of him. Alien X: How?!? We erased you! Usagi: You don't get it do you, Ben? I am the universe! She smacked him with her scepter, and before Alien X could react, Sailor Moon stopped time for him. Usagi: With this form, I am immortal! You can't defeat me no matter what form you take! Alien X: We'll see about that. Alien X charged at Usagi again, who fastforwarded her own personal time, to match his blitzing speed. Alien X and Usagi flew at one another, with their fists drawn back, as the two punched the other in the face. They floated there for a second, their fist coliding with the other's face, until the impact pushed them light years apart. Alien X fired a blast of energy and created a sword. Usagi countered by firing a blast of her own and summoning her staff to her side. As Alien X swung the sword Usagi blocked with her staff. As he swung again, Usagi countered, and they repeated the process for a few seconds. Alien X then summoned his clones again, and the army all swung at Usagi, who's body began to glow with a rainbow of energy. Usagi fired a blast, decimating the copies, and looked at Alien X. Usagi: Time to end this! Alien X: I agree! They both flew at one another, their fists drawn back, and they screamed as they charaged at the other. With I flash, the screen went white as they colided. When eveything was clear again, nothing was seen aside from chunks of what was once the Omnitrix. Suddenly Usagi regenerated and snapped her fingers, recreating the universe and all life in it, aside from Ben. ''KO! Azmuth finds the Omnitrix chunks, while Usagi is seen getting hit over the head by Rei for destroying Hikawa Shrine. Results '''Boomstick: Woah! Do that again!' Wiz: Sorry Ben 10 fans, I know you all really wanted to win, but this just was not it. Boomstick: Ben actually took the speed advantage big time. With his speeds being 875 times that of Usagi, he could have blitzed her had it not been for Sailor Moon's hax abilities. Wiz: With the ability to survive universal destruction, it seemed like Ben was a shoe-in for the better durability. Boomstick: Except Sailor Moon, survived Big-Bang levels of energy too, and this was before factoring in Sailor Cosmos. Wiz: Right. Same applies for their power. Ben seems to be able to generate big bangs of energy as Alien X, as seen when he recreated the universe, but he is no multiversal being. Boomstick: We can even prove it! Far in the future when ben gained the power to fuse his aliens and multiply thier powers together, one of his go-to heroes was Atomic X, the fusion of Atomix and Alien X. Wiz: And this form could not survive the power of a Chronosapian Time Bomb, which can wipe out multiverses. Boomstick: So with her Cosmos form, she could easily handle the power and durability of Alien X. But if he's so much fast than her, how can she land a hit. Wiz: While Alien X can do many things, he does not seem to be able to control time. Or else he could have rewinded the damage of the Annihalarg. In fact, we don't even know exactly how much Cosmos boosts her power. All we do know is that she gains the powers of the other Sailors. Even then, her power and durability as SEternal Sailor Moon was enough to counter Alien X, and with Cosmos' broken regeneration, it's no doubt she would survive any attack thrown at her by him. Boomstick: And with Sailor Pluto's powers, Usagi can control time as much as she wants! So the speed advantage was pretty much nulified by her being able to accelerate her own personal time, and slow down Ben's. Not to mention she could heal any damage he did to her, even erasing her from existance! Damn, and I thought Alien X was overpowered. Wiz: In the end, Ben is a great hero, and is certainly one of Earth's greatest champions, but Sailor Moon, had the hax needed to take him out. Boomstick: I guess for Ben, he suffered a permanat TEN count. Wiz: The winner is Sailor Moon Trivia *The similarities between Ben 10 and Sailor Moon are that both of them are heroes who deal with alien threats, and were 16 years old at the end of their series. *Rook makes a cameo *Rath calling Usagi "Bun Head" is a referance to the nickname Mamoru reffered to her before they warmed up to one another. *The following alien forms make an apperance: **Humungosaur (x2), Rath, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Gravattack, Swampfire, Shocksquach, Cannonbolt, Spidermonkey, Way Big, Atomix, Feedback, and Alien X *Originally Sailor Moon was going to throw up on Gravattack as he spun her around. This was dropped due to being considered too gross. *Upchuck was planned to appear, but was cut for being to similar to Feedback, who was able to redirect stronger attacks. **Kickin' Hawk was also planned to appear, but was cut due to being to his powers being to similar to Rath's. **Originally, Atomix was going to have a bigger role, but was shortened to show how outclassed the form was. **Ben was also going to use Big Chill a second time to try and fight Sailor Cosmos before jumping to Alien X, but this was cut due to feeling like a step down from Feedback. Do you agree with the results of Ben 10 vs Sailor Moon? Yes No Category:Majora Moon Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:'Warner Bros vs Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Cartoon" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles